Mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile handsets, smart phones, mobile walkie-talkie devices and the like, and hereinafter referred to as “mobile devices”) may be used to perform an ever increasing number of functions, including voice communication, Internet browsing and messaging. Because of their inherent portability, mobile devices can be used in places where wired telephone systems are present, such as at a place of business or home. This overlap results in individuals having more than one telephone number that can be used to contact them at a single location (i.e., a mobile telephone number and an office telephone number when a user is in the office, or a mobile telephone number and a home telephone number when a user is at home, etc.).
Wired telephones may not offer the same convenient features that are available with the mobile device. For example, most conventional wired telephones do not provide a user interface that can be used to access the Internet or support electronic messaging.